


The Many Ways They Sleep

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Padmé Amidala Lives, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: They always slept together. That was a simple enough story. How they slept together? That's something far, far different.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The Many Ways They Sleep

Anakin loved the feeling of this. He loved the feeling of his sweet, loving wife just laying some of her weight down on him after he tired her out. She was just laying on him comfortably, yet it was clear she was holding onto him (in a not-so-annoying way, of course). There were those times when Anakin wished he was the one cradling when they slept, but he knew he might crush her or be a bit too warm if that was the case instead of warming her up, something he did not want to imagine. There were much better things to imagine than that, and those better things came in large numbers. Back to the sleeping though.

Her messy hair would be spread across the bed as she snored softly, and her warm breath would brush over his neck repeatedly. It was warm but not hot, and that was perfect considering the relatively cool surroundings. One of her arms reached for the other side of his neck, and the other laid flat on the bed. One of her legs often tangled with his, and the other laid flat. Am arm of his would hug her as well, and most of what his view was a head full of her. He didn’t hate that so much though.

Sometimes, they would tangle when asleep, hugging one another as they faced each other, though this was usually when they’d drift off to sleep after more sentimental moments, such as when one of them was sad, demoralized, or simply wants a hug. It was often Padmé who was the smaller one as she dug her head into Anakin’s remarkable chest after a long, tiring day in the Senate, but not deep enough for her to suffocate or anything. Anakin often had his rest in the starships after missions. Still, even he had those moments where he needed a hug while sleeping, and he’d often find himself just under Padmé’s head as he slept close to her chest.

Sometimes, their tangling is doubled as they are essentially intertwined. Padmé would get up close with Anakin as she leaned into him and wrapped an arm around him while Anakin did the same, and they would let their legs tangle. It often led to them waking up to a bit of a situation, but it was nothing to be worried about. This often happened during the days where they were incredibly sweet and sappy, which often happened after they’d watch one of those cheesy holofilms.

At other times, though more occasionally, usually when one slept before the other or when one of them was feeling selfish or bratty, one of them would hog the bed as they sprawled across it. This was usually met with a roll of the eyes and them trying to wake the other up to tell them to give them space. Of course, sometimes they wouldn’t cooperate, and one of them would just have to settle with only being able to use up 20% of their large bed. That was usually Padmé.

Of course, more often than not, they’d go for the classic spoon, with Anakin usually being the big spoon and Padmé the small one, though Anakin can’t really say he doesn’t like it when Padmé occasionally goes for the bigger spoon. This was during the normal days when they were just Anakin and Padmé, the hotshot Jedi General and the fierce senator who doubled as husband and wife. This was during those days when everything was perfectly fine, and they didn’t try something different, even though every day in their eventful lives was different and unique in some ways.

He found that Padmé was quite a light sleeper, and she’d even react to just about everything he’d tell her or do to her. What’s even better is that she doesn’t even remember saying these the following day, and it gives him an odd yet special and lovely feeling. He once considered trying to start a full-blown conversation with a sleeping Padmé, but perhaps that was better off for another day. Still, he should try something at the very least. It was a nice thing to do when he couldn’t easily find sleep.

“Look, Padmé, I-I love you so much, and I’ve been thinking about asking you this for a while now. I am ready to take our relationship to the next level,” he says before taking her wedding ring from the table which they placed it on. He then took her hand. “With that, Padmé Amidala, my most beloved, will you give me the honor of being able to call you my wife and marry me?”

“We’re already married, you idiot,” she whispers in reply.

He chuckles, “I love you though.”

“I love you, too.”

“Gods, I so wish I could be your husband.”

She hit him weakly, “You are my husband. We married on Naboo a few years ago, remember?”

“Oh, okay, so do you like being my wife?”

“Yeah.”

He kissed her, and she kissed back.

Tomorrow was another day, but one thing’s for sure: When all is said and done, they’ll be in each other’s arms.


End file.
